


Nervousness, & Date Night Out:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Date Night/Date Nights, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e01 Ua 'eha Ka 'ili I Ka Maka O Ka Ihe-The skin has been hurt by the point of the spear, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Nervousness, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was a little nervous on his date with Danny, What does the blond say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This happens after 10x01!!!!!*





	Nervousness, & Date Night Out:

*Summary: Steve was a little nervous on his date with Danny, What does the blond say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This happens after 10x01!!!!!*

It was a beautiful night out in Honolulu, Hawaii, It was a perfect time for “Date Night”, & love was in the air. Detective Danny “Danno”’Williams was definitely one of the people that felt it. He was glad to found love again, Even if he did it backwards.

He fell hard for his partner, & best friend, Commander Steve McGarrett, & they started sleeping together immediately. The Former Seal never felt like this with anyone before, He finds that he likes it. So, They plunged right into a relationship, without really planning it out.

The Five-O Commander picked out the restaurant, & made sure the arrangements were perfect. He thought he was ready for date night, but he was nervous as hell, as soon as he got to the restaurant. The Loudmouth Detective picked up on it immediately, & was there to rescue him, as the hunky man rambles his thoughts.

“It’s okay to be nervous, Babe, Especially after everything that we went through, Also, You got a lot of game, You are just a little bit rusty”, The Blond soothes him, as he kisses him, Steve kisses him back. It stops his further rambling. Steve smiled, & said, “Can we rewind ?, Start fresh, Order like humans ?”, Danny smiled, & the shorter man smiled, & said, “Yes, I would love that, Let’s start over & order”, They went on with their evening.

The End.


End file.
